Slow
by Prophetess Of Doom94
Summary: "Normally America would whine at England to hurry up so they could get to the "Good part", but tonight was different, tonight he wanted to take it slow." UKUS pwp, Short, but enought Fluff to make RainbowDash explode into baby Flying Mint Bunnies! This story sucks, Please ignore... I apologize for even writing it.


UKUS

A/N: While writing this, I put Collective Soul's album Dosage on shuffle, so I'd like to thank them for creating my muse for this story!

Please enjoy the fluff, I hope it's enough to make you fart Rainbows!...just like RainbowDash.../Shot/

* * *

><p>America found England at the end of the World Meeting and ran over to him.<p>

"Hey England, could you come over this weekend?"

"Why in God's name would I want to do that America?" England crossed his arms acting like a total dick as usual.

"Cause you love me." He whispered into England's ear, "And besides, I cleaned up our old cabin and everything!" England's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean the cabin from when you were just a little colony? We haven't been there together since...our first fight, just before our war." England looked down and was silent for a minute.

"Alright, I'll come over this weekend."

* * *

><p>England stood infront of the old log cabin, reminicing on when America was little, there were a lot of good memories in this place, and a few bad. Finally he knocked on the front door, not suprised to find it unlocked.<p>

"America?" He called out.

"IGGY!" America ran into the living room, wrapping his arms around England's waist lifting him up in a bear hug.

"Bloody hell boy, put me down!" England gasped out in shock. America complied but continued to hug him tightly.

"I've missed you." America said quietly, causing England to blush slightly.

"I-I've missed you too, America." He relaxed into his arms, gripping America's shirt. This was exactly like how America would greet England back when he was a colony, _his_ colony. They stayed like that for a while.

"So, Iggy wanna go watch Mary Poppins?" England looked at him sideways.

"Excuse me? Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what America was saying.

"Yeah, I feel like acting childish today. That ok with you?" He smiled softly.

"Heh, then should I call you _'My little colony'_ again?" He said teasingly, not expecting the grin he got in return.

"Sure, go right ahead! I don't mind today." America walked over to the big couch in the middle of the room and sat down turning on Mary Poppins, expecting England to follow. England was suprised for a moment, before figuring out what was going on. Just for today, they'd act like the war between them had never happened, and just chill together. He smiled and sat down next to the younger nation, wraping an arm around his shoulders gently.

After the movie they continued to cuddle on the couch, America resting his head on England's chest breathing slowly. England ran his fingers through America's hair and down his back, sighing softly.

"I love you America. You know that right?" He whispered into the younger's hair. He nodded in respose.

"I love you too Iggy," He sat up to stare into the beautiful green eyes he'd fallen for, "_Always will_." England could see the truth shine in America's eyes. Smiling softly, he leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. America brushed his fingers against the back of Englands neck, slightly deepening the kiss. England wraped an arm around America's waist, pulling him onto his lap. The kiss was slow and lazy, a nice change from their usual frantic passion.

They made their way up to the bedroom, clothes more melting than falling off each others bodies. America led England to their bed, pulling the older onto him. England slowly kissed all over America's body, loving every inch of him. Normally America would whine at England to hurry up so they could get to the "Good part", _but tonight was different_, tonight he wanted to take it slow.

England guided a half-mast Florida into his mouth, sucking slowly, earning a long low moan from his former colony. He ran his tounge along all the sides, gently grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin.

"_Arthur_." America moaned out the older's human name, making him hard instantly. He pulled off America, giving Florida a kiss before coming back up to claim his beloved's lips.

"Alfie." He said smiling, before reaching for the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before placing them at America's entrance. America nodded, and England began to prepair him. After a while America was sighing lovingly and England knew he was sufficiently prepaired. He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up, kissing America gently as he slowly entered his lover. America gasped slightly as England brushed against his sweet spot. England started a slow pace moaning slightly in pleasure.

"_I love you, Alfred_." He whispered, kisssing him over and over. America moaned quietly.

"I love you too Arthur, God I love you." He grabbed the back of England's head kissing him deeply. They continued to slowly show eachother their love, before England came in America with a deep moan. America came shortly after, feeling England fill him completley. They stayed connected for awhile before England pulled out, laying down next to his love. They held eachother close, kissing one last time before falling asleep in eachothers arms, knowing they would be together forever.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, I acctually feel like I'm going to cry right now! That was too beautiful! Thank you all for reading, it really means alot to me. But, I do have one problem with this. I feel it's too short, like the love-making scene was too rushed and hurried, despite **TRYING** to make it slow and descriptive! Aaughh! I greatly dislike myself right nao!

England:Cheer up, little sister, you did your best! Right America?

America: You do know she was writing bout us having sex, right?

England: *Blush* Wh-what? Ireland!

Me: Uhoh, Lacey!(Purple chocobo w/pink polkaspots appears)*gets on chocobo* _Run Lacey **RUN! **_*Lacey farts mid-run and **breaks the sound barrier**!* XD

_Please review as I die from laughter._


End file.
